James Kyson
| other_names = James Kyson Lee | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2003–present | spouse = | module = }} James Kyson (born December 13, 1975) is an American actor best known for his television work. One of his best known roles was Ando Masahashi on the NBC television series Heroes, and he has also made guest appearances on television series such as Hawaii Five-0, NCIS: Los Angeles, Sleepy Hollow, Elementary, and Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders. Early life and education Kyson was born in Seoul and moved with his family to New York City at the age of 10, where he later attended The Bronx High School of Science. He studied communications and broadcasting at Boston University and the New England Institute of Art. In 2001 Kyson bought a one-way ticket to Los Angeles with the intent of entering the acting industry. He enrolled in performing arts classes at a community college while auditioning for roles and working as a SAT tutor to make ends meet. Acting career '' in Dec 2016]] Kyson landed his first acting role on the hit military legal drama JAG in 2003. He landed guest roles in hit network television series The West Wing and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation amongst others before being cast as one of his more widely-known roles, Ando Masahashi in the sci-fi series Heroes. The role required him to speak Japanese. He later stated that he had taken a semester of Japanese in college and did not find learning the language difficult as it was grammatically similar to Korean, which he is fluent in. Since Heroes ended, he also guest-starred on Hawaii Five-0, Justified, Animals., Sleepy Hollow, Elementary, and more recently Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders. His feature films work includes the romantic comedy Another Time, the thriller The Livingston Gardener - and he will soon be seen as a mixed martial arts fighter in the upcoming action feature Banana Season. Personal life Kyson is married to singer and neuroscientist Jamee Kyson (née Berg) since 2015. Filmography * Another Time (2018) – Kal * The High Life (2017) – Chevy Lee * Elementary (2017) – Joey Ng * Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders (2017) – Inspector Joon-Ho Kim * Sleepy Hollow (2017) – Special Agent Mark Wong * Blade of Honor (2017) – John 'Hoss' O'Tekjac * Banana Season (2017) – Sun * Breaking & Exiting (2017) – Peter * No Trace (2017) – Detective Phil Chung * Boone: the Bounty Hunter (2017) – Cameo * Convenience Store Diet (2016) – voice of Jacked Bro * NCIS: Los Angeles (2016) – James Kang * School of Rock (2016) – David Kwon * Animals (2016) – Boss * The Livingston Gardender (2015) – Pierce Lawrence * Fourth World (2015) – Legion * Justified (2014) – Yoon * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) – voice of The Local Population * Plush (2013) – Coat and Tie Fan * Hawaii Five-0 (2011) – Sean Leung * Despicable Me (2010) – Additional Voices * Why Am I Doing This? (2009) – Eric * Celebrity Ghost Stories (2009) – Himself * WWII in HD (2009) – voice of Jimmie Kanaya * Star Runners (2009) – Lei Chen * How to make love to a Woman (2009) – Aaron * Necrosis (2009) – Jerry * Hard Breakers (2009) – Evan * White on Rice (2009) – Tim Kim * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) – Korean Translator (1 episode – "Say Uncle") * Akira's Hip Hop Shop (2008) – Akira * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (2008) – voice of Shang Tsung * Shutter (2008) – Ritsuo * Asian Stories (Book 3) (2006) – Jim Lee * Big Dreams Little Tokyo (2006) – Murakami * Las Vegas (2007) – Joon Ho Park * Heroes (2006–2010) – Ando Masahashi * On the Rocks (2006) – Donald Park * Heist (2006) – Universal Studio Guide * Doberman (2005) – Johnny * The West Wing (2004) – Chinese Translator Zheng * Threat Matrix (2004) – Vargas Killer * All About the Andersons (2003) – Josh * JAG (2003) – Lieutenant Pak (1 episode, 2003) Other activities A world traveler and adrenalin-junkie, Kyson once bungee jumped 8 times in one day in Cairns, Australia, slid down waterfalls in Queenstown, New Zealand, scuba dived into caves in Maui, Hawaii, and deep water solo'ed at the island of Ko Phi Phi, Thailand - where he back-flipped for the first time 50 feet high off a limestone cliff. He & his wife Jamee also ran the 2016 LA Half Marathon. Kyson plays basketball for "The Hollywood Knights", a charity celebrity team,"James Kyson Lee is mortal again and loving it", Sept 10, 2009, Michael Ordona, LA Times and participated in Robbie Williams' "Soccer Aid" for UNICEF, at Manchester United's Old Trafford in England. He is also an Ambassador for the International Organization Good Neighbors, and their "Water for Life" campaign. Kyson represented the Rest of the World team in 2010 Soccer Aid,Soccer Aid - Rest of the World team ITV Entertainment a British charity soccer match in aid of UNICEF. References External links * * Category:1975 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male actors of Korean descent Category:Boston University College of Communications alumni Category:The Bronx High School of Science alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York City Category:New England Institute of Art alumni Category:People from Seoul Category:South Korean emigrants to the United States